


#Kinktober2018 (Cannon/OC)

by Squibbles_Squib



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Begging, Biting, Body Swap, Bondage, Branding, Creampie, Deep Throating, Dirty Talk, F/M, Hair Pulling, Hate Sex, Human AU!, Overstimulation, Pet Play, Roleplay, Sensory Deprivation, Shotgunning, Shower Sex, Sixty-nine (69), Size Difference, Sleepy Sex, Spanking, Sticky Sexual Interfacing, Stockings, Stripping, Tentacles, Threesome, Tickling, Wall Sex, collaring, cross dressing, formal wear, xenophillia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-28 19:31:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16248347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squibbles_Squib/pseuds/Squibbles_Squib
Summary: Basically my OCs with cannon characters. Insanely self-indulgent. Pretty short chapters cause I've never actually written smutty stuff before.





	#Kinktober2018 (Cannon/OC)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rodimus wakes up to a surprise, not that he's complaining though

Rodimus had awoken from his interesting dream with a small groan. His fans were running pretty high and he felt oddly hot. His optics slowly onlined and one by one, each of his systems. He tensed as he felt something warm and wet around his spike and his helm snapped up. The captain moaned quietly at the sight he was greeted with. Eclipse had her lips wrapped around the orange and flame decal spike, her helm bobbing up and down the length of it as her glossa worked in patterns that made Rodimus' processor swim in pleasure.  
  

"C-Clips? What are you...ngh...doing?" he murmured drowsily as he fought the urge to buck up into her mouth. The femme hummed before lifting her mouth off his spike with a soft, audible pop. "Helping you out~" Eclipse purred. "Sounded like you were having quite the dream, and telling by how you had popped your panels, it must've been good~" she added with a small smirk, showing off her fangs that Rodimus loved so much. "Mm. Well it's very appreciated, babe~." Rodimus purred back as he gently stroked one of her audio fins. She leaned into his servo with a happy hum before she went back to giving Rodimus a blowjob.  


The Prime bucked slightly as the head of his spike hit the back of his lover's intake before he felt it go further. He let out a surprised moan as he looked down at her. "Damn, Clips...how are you doing that?" he groaned before moaning again as she swallowed around his spike. ::I disabled my gag reflex. Makes deepthroating a lot easier~:: Eclipse cooed over their private com. It wasn't long after that the Prime overloaded, the seeker swallowing down his transfluid before pulling away from his spike. "I trust that was satisfactory?" she asked with a small grin. Rodimus grinned back and pulled her up onto his chest. "Mind blowing, love." he purred. "But now I believe it's your turn." he said, rolling them over as his little conjunx giggled happily.  
             


End file.
